Big Brother UK Wiki
is a new wiki which (hopefully) will soon contain lots of information about Big Brother UK. Please help us! We are hoping that in the near future that this wiki will become a very worthwhile encyclopaedia of Big Brother UK information, and we really need your help to make it happen. So go on! If you can think of a relevant article to create on this wiki, fire away! Help Build The Wiki Feel free to create new (relevant) articles, and feel free to edit any mistakes in any of the articles. Please do not, however, vandalize this wiki. Many of the existing articles are fairly short; it would be greatly appreciated if you could help to expand articles where necessary. Thank you very much for your help! List of Articles/To Do List The following is a list of all articles in this wiki. Links which are red lead to articles that have not yet been created, but we feel are essential in a Big Brother encyclopaedia. If you have some spare time and plenty of information, then we would appreciate it if you could help to write an article or two. *Big Brother *Big Brother 1 *Big Brother 2 *Big Brother 3 *Big Brother 4 *Big Brother 5 *Big Brother 6 *Big Brother 7 *Big Brother 8 *Big Brother 9 *Big Brother 10 *Big Brother: Celebrity Hijack UK *Big Brother: On The Couch *Big Brother: On The Streets *Big Brother: Saturday Night Live *Big Brother Bedsit *Big Brother Live *Big Brother Panto UK *Big Brother UK *Big Brother's Big Brain *Big Brother's Big Ears *Big Brother's Big Mouth *Big Brother's Diary Room Uncut *Big Brother's Little Brother *Big Brother's Nominations Uncut *Cameron Stout *Celebrity Big Brother 1 *Celebrity Big Brother 2 *Celebrity Big Brother 3 *Celebrity Big Brother 4 *Celebrity Big Brother 5 Controversy *Celebrity Big Brother 5 *Celebrity Big Brother 6 *Celebrity Big Brother UK *Channel 4 *Davina McCall *Dead Set *Dermot O'Leary *Diary Room *E4 *Ejection *Endemol *Eviction *Fight Night *Gemma Cairney *George Lamb *Head of House *Heaven and Hell *House Next Door *Iain Lee *Jack Whitehall *James Corden *Marcus Bentley *Mathew Horne *Nomination *Outside World *Rules of Big Brother *Russell Brand *Secret Garden *Spitgate *Teen Big Brother UK *Tom Thurlow *Walking *Zezi Ifore Rules *Articles referring to specific Big Brother series must be named Big Brother xx where xx is the series number, not Big Brother xxxx where xxxx is a year. *Articles must not be created for future Big Brother series until there is sufficient content for the article. Almost empty articles will be deleted. *The first letter of the word "House" must always be capitalized when referring to the Big Brother House. *When referring to a specific day during a Big Brother series, the first letter of the word "Day" must always be capitalized, and the day number given in numerical form. If you feel any of these rules ought to be changed, please discuss this here. Wikipedia Some of the information on this wiki may have been copied from Wikipedia, particularly information about specific housemates.